The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gomphrena globosa that will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cosmic Flare’. ‘Cosmic Flare’ represents a new cultivar of globe amaranth that is grown as an annual for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a container that had been planted with seeds collected from an unnamed and unpatented plant of Gomphrena globose in Mattituck, N.Y. in spring of 2014.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in Mattituck, N.Y. in June of 2014. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.